


The Dark Before The Dawn

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: On Jongin's eighteenth Lunar birthday, his and his soulmate's thoughts become linked. He supposes from there they just link hands, kiss and skip off into the distance. Ah, if only it were that simple.





	The Dark Before The Dawn

I FEEL LIKE I MADE YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS 

  oh god please dont have high expectations. oh no. 

WHY AM I SUCH TRASH LITERALLY IM SUPPOSED TO BE ON A SORT OF SEMI HIATUS MEANING IM SUPPOSED TO BE FOCUSSING ON MY EDUCATION AND INSTEAD IM WRITING FIC ;-; someone save me from myself pleaseeeee.

ok so ive been wanting to write soulmates au sINCE FOREVER so now ive done it yay go me!!!!!! Mildly inspired by Sarah Mlynowski's Dont Even Think About It (hell yes for trashy teen novels) and this also turned into some weird hunger games style shiz (ok it has nothing to do with the hunger games ok just let me live) 

also im uploading this from a friend's laptop so please tell me if the font is off it seemed like it was last time i tried so yeah :) either way enjoy this IT REALLY ISNT ANGSTY I SWEAR I KNOW THE TITLE MAKES IT SEEM IT BUT ITS REALLY NOT I ANGSTED MYSELF OVER THE TITLE FOR SO LONG

also title highkey inpired by BTS' Tomorrow. OK SO I HOPE YOU ARE ALL WELL. IM MAKING A CONCERTED EFFORT NOT TO RAMBLE IN MY A/Ns (lol that worked well done tea) I THINK IVE SAID EVERYTHING I WANT TO SAY. theres swearing in this btw. ALSO BEWARE OF CHEESINESS. A+ cheese fic comin right up

STAY HEALTHY AND LOVELY AND WONDERFUL MY NOODLES I LOVE YOU ALL <33333333333333 see yiz soon 

not proofread or spell checked fyi so prepare yourselves for 10k+ of incoherent nonsense. 

 

“Marinated chicken.” 

 

Jongin looks up from where he’s working his way through some maths homework on the kitchen table to eye his mother’s back curiously. “Huh?” 

 

Youngmi doesn’t turn around, her hair swinging in it’s ponytail and brushing her shoulders when she shakes her head. “It’s just your father asking what we’re having for dinner.” She says before continuing to chop some vegetables, knife clocking against the marble chopping board. Jongin can hear the smile in her voice. 

 

Jongin himself mirrors the smile and looks back at his work, trying to get the polynomials to answer themselves in his head. He wonders if it must be difficult to work with someone else’s thoughts running through your mind. 

 

His eyes drift to the back door, a stable style door with the top half left open to blow in the gentle breeze. The sky is a hazy blue and Jongin contemplates the peace and the  _silence._ It’s odd to think that in a few months it’ll all be gone.

 

The reason Jongin’s mother can hear Jongin’s father, despite the fact that Jongin knows his dad is at the bottom of the garden chopping firewood, is because they are  _soulmates_. 

 

On a child’s eighteenth Lunar birthday, their soulmate is revealed to them. Jongin doesn’t know a lot about the process, as everyone’s parents refuse to tell them, but after some ‘ceremony’ (Jongin supposes) your thoughts become linked with the one you are meant to be with. You become telepathic. 

 

It’s because of this that Youngmi can hear Jongin’s father’s childish demands for dinner and smile gently as he hums a tune to himself, even when they are far apart. Their thoughts are a constant stream inside their heads, mixing and twisting together. No secrets, no lies, no hiding. Admittedly, one can find peace from their soulmate’s ramblings by closing your eyes, but why would you want to hide something from the person that was crafted especially for you? It’s not like soulmates don’t often feature in each other’s dreams as well. 

 

The telepathic connection doesn’t work at long distances either, the record for soulmate’s combined thoughts has been about the length of a football pitch and half. Physical barriers can cause problems sometimes. 

 

Jongin will have his eighteenth Lunar birthday this July, a mere three months away. His friends Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will be at the ceremony with him, as they too will be celebrating their eighteenth birthdays. 

 

When Jongin has found his destined one, they get to move into a new house, in a newly built village. It’s idyllic, each year forming a community together. Romantic. 

 

Except Jongin can’t quite understand how someone could possibly have been made for him from birth. How they could be intricately designed to contrast himself in the most perfect of ways. Obviously he knows it works, because his parents are undeniably close, but it’s still difficult to get his head round. 

 

“Mum?” Jongin pipes, and his mother turns around, a gentle smile on her face. 

 

“Jonginnie?” 

 

Jongin blushes at the name but still maintains eye contact. “What— can you really not tell me what happens at the soulmates ceremony?” 

 

“Soulmates ceremony?” Jongin’s mother questions, wry smile on her face. 

 

“You know what I mean. I don’t know what I’m supposed to call it that’s all.” Jongin pouts. 

 

Youngmi grins fondly, and after she’s pushed the dinner into the oven she turns and squeezes his cheeks. “Aw, Jonginnie… so adorable.” 

 

Jongin gives his mother a look and she goes back to leaning her hip against the kitchen bench, sunlight filtering round her head in a halo. She tilts her head to show that she is listening and Jongin steels his confidence. 

 

“I just— I just don’t really know what to expect.” Jongin sighs, biting his lower lip. 

 

When he looks up again, his mother’s expression has changed to nothing but fondness. “Are you scared, is that it?” 

 

Jongin nods. There’s no point in lying to his mother, she might not be able to read his mind like she can with his father but she knows him far too well. 

 

Youngmi lets out a soft sigh, her eyes looking slightly nostalgic. “It’s not scary. Well, it wasn’t for me. If I’m honest, we’re not really supposed to tell you much about the… ceremony because it’s… special. Everyone has their own slightly different experience of it and it’s not fair for me to change your perception. You need to feel it for yourself Jonginnie. If it helps, your father managed, and you know how useless he was when he was younger.” Jongin’s mother rolls her eyes and then looks up to the ceiling as if talking to herself inside her head. 

 

She probably is, Jongin realises, but not to herself. 

 

“Your father is yelling at me for telling you ‘lies’,” she chuckles. “They’re not lies.” She mouths a second later. 

 

“Is it… a test?” Jongin asks, eyes worried. 

 

His mother is silent for a moment. “I suppose you could call it that. It’s nothing you can revise for or practice for. Actually, it’s…” Youngmi cuts herself off, grin threatening to split across her face as if remembering something. She shakes her head sharply. “It’s all fine, because you have your soulmate. That’s all I’m telling you. But you shouldn’t worry. Honestly.” 

 

Jongin nods unsurely. “C-can you… is there a way for you to know in advance who your soulmate is?” 

 

Youngmi eyes him curiously for a second, before her eyes light up, just as if someone is shouting a name in her head.  _Dammit,_ Jongin thinks,  _I freaking hate my dad._     He can almost see the chain of  _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo_ dancing behind his mother’s eyes. 

 

Youngmi quirks her lips up at the corner. “No there isn’t a definite way you can know. But I had an idea who I wanted it to be at this time though.” 

 

Jongin looks torn between hopeful and terrified. “W-who did you think it was?” Jongin hurries out, and he isn’t sure if he wants the answer or not. 

 

Youngmi’s eyes crinkle as she watches her son. “It was your father.” She says shortly with a grin. “Now come on, have you finished with those polynomials? These parsnips won’t chop on their own.” 

 

***

 

“Only one week left.” Chanyeol says wiggling his fingers mystically in front of his face as Jongin and his friends sit down in the college cafeteria. 

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and Kyungsoo pales a little. 

 

“Shut up Yeol, you’re scaring Kyungsoo.” Sehun rolls his eyes. 

 

Kyungsoo blusters a little, flapping his hands. “I’m not  _scared_.” He stresses, but gives Sehun the evil eye. Sehun’s eighteenth isn’t until next year; it’s alright for him. 

 

Jongin sits down beside Kyungsoo and shuffles a little closer to him on the bench. He knows Kyungsoo is terrified of what will happen at the soulmate ceremony. 

 

Jongin isn’t scared of the actual event itself, his mother has done a good job of dispelling his fears, but the one thing he is scared of is who his soulmate will be. More accurately, he’s scared of it  _not_  being Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin can’t envision a world where he hasn’t got Kyungsoo close by his side. They’ve known each other since they were in nursery school, when Jongin had run enthusiastically for the wooden gate and smacked into it, cutting the bridge of his nose and dirtying his favourite pair of dungarees. Kyungsoo, in his equally favourite stripy jumper, had been the one to grab a sobbing Jongin’s hand and take him to the well to clean him up. Jongin still has a tiny scar if you look really closely, and it makes him smile every time he catches sight of it in the mirror. It reminds him of the first time he fell in love. 

 

He’s fallen in love many times since then, but they’ve all been with Kyungsoo. Every breath, every minute, every hour spent beside the boy with the big eyes have caused Jongin to tumble deeper and deeper into emotions that he doesn’t ever think he’ll find his way out of. 

 

Every time Kyungsoo looks at him with that blinding smile, every time he sings to himself while cooking a meal for Jongin and every time his eyes lock with Jongin’s across a crowded room, Jongin’s heart thuds an uneven rhythm and he knows, just knows, that there is no possibility of him surviving without Kyungsoo. 

 

Just the thought of someone else being inside Kyungsoo’s head and knowing all his innermost secrets makes Jongin’s chest ache. It’s for this reason that Jongin hopes his mother is right, that you can tell before who your soulmate is. There’s no doubt in Jongin’s mind that Kyungsoo is the one for him, but he has no way of telling if it’s the same for Kyungsoo. Or if it’s the same way for the Faeries who pair the soulmates at birth. 

 

Jongin chews his lower lip and shuffles even closer to Kyungsoo, shaking his head firmly. He doesn’t need to think about that. He needs to make sure he gets as much of Kyungsoo in this time, just in case. Just in case. 

 

“Honestly kiddies, it’s nothing to worry about.” Minseok hums, breezing over with Jongdae at his side and a tray of food. Both of them look terribly smug. 

 

Minseok and Jongdae are both a year older, and they were revealed as soulmates last year. They’ve been a pain ever since, chatting to each other in their heads and causing all sorts of paranoia for the rest of the group. 

 

“Oh do be quiet.” Baekhyun hisses, squinting at them and unconsciously edging towards Chanyeol, hand searching for his under the table. 

 

“Yeah, tell them.” Jongdae says suddenly, and the table groans as the couple have another conversation in their heads. 

 

Minseok settles himself down regally and pops a chip in his mouth before looking between Jongin and his friends. “You’ll either be  _lux_ or a  _nox._ ” 

 

“A what or a what now?” Chanyeol says, taking a large bite out of his burger, the sauce oozing out of the sides.

 

“A  _lux_ or a  _nox._ ” Minseok continues, frowning at Chanyeol for the interruption. “If you’re one of the  _lucis,_ you’re the light or the day. If you’re part of the  _noctis_  then you’re the dark, or the night.” 

 

“So like, one of us turns evil or something?” Baekhyun asks, picking up a napkin and dabbing the sauce away from Chanyeol’s cheek for him. 

 

Jongdae clucks his tongue and rolls his eyes. “Of course not. We’re not telling you what they mean.” 

 

“Oh, come on!” 

 

“You’re as bad as my parents!” 

 

“That’s not fair hyung!”

 

Their protests are met with blank looks. “No,” Minseok says. “It’s a very special experience, that has to be yours entirely.” 

 

Jongin huffs into his pasta. “That’s boring.” 

 

“Trust me, you’ll thank us for it.” Jongdae says, and he and Minseok share a sly grin. 

 

“You do find out who paired you though.” Minseok adds, eyes lightening for a second. 

 

“What? You find out which Faerie paired you?” Jongin nearly chokes on his aforementioned pasta. 

 

Not much is known about the Faeries who tinker with souls and pair them with the second half. 

There are three divisions, Jongin knows that, and the first, largest division holds nine faeries including Hyoyeon, Tiffany and the like. The second and third divisions hold five faeries each, with the second being the home of Krystal, Luna and their sisters. The third contains Irene, Joy and the other velvet-winged faeries, and the youngest is often spoken of for her love of creating mischief for the others. 

 

“Yup.” Minseok says, “It was Irene who paired us.” 

 

“Irene? You don’t seem like her typical pairing.” Baekhyun questions curiously. Some of the faeries are notorious for having types that they bind together. 

 

“Duh, of course it was Irene. Have you seen our butts?” Jongdae elaborates as if its the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

Jongin makes a noise of understanding. “Makes sense.” 

 

The whole group begins to grin, before dissolving into laughter. It’s a surprising light moment, and it makes Jongin happier than he could imagine. 

 

But it’s when Kyungsoo chuckles from beside him, the sound low and quiet, that something squirms delightedly in Jongin’s tummy. Kyungsoo has been so quiet lately, with his worries about the soulmate ceremony, but his laugh has enough power to have Jongin grinning for the rest of the day. 

 

The laughter dies down eventually, and the air returns to being somewhat tense.

 

Baekhyun sighs, prodding the remnants of his salad glumly. “We have to go to lesson in five minutes.” He tries to smile, but his shoulders are stiff. 

 

Minseok leans across Chanyeol and lays a reassuring hand on the boy’s forearm. His eyes have lost the teasing glint, the look is instead replaced by a sympathetic understanding. “If it helps Baek, the faeries are never wrong.” 

 

Jongin chews the inside of his cheek as he looks back down at the table, eyeing Kyungsoo’s delicate pale hands folded in his lap from the corner of his eye. He hopes Minseok’s right. 

 

***

Jongin has nearly gnawed his lips to bleeding point in the short journey from his bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

 

It’s the day. 

 

When he reaches the kitchen, the scene is placid and it does nothing to mirror Jongin’s current emotions. 

 

His mother is sitting daintily at the kitchen table, turning today’s newspaper over as she sips a cup of tea. 

 

His father is at the stove cooking breakfast, his checked shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned forearms that resemble Jongin’s, only thicker and darkened from working out in the sun. 

 

“Good morning Jongin.” Youngmi says, smiling up at him and indicating his seat at the table where there is already a hot drinking waiting for him. 

 

Jinho turns from the stove with a smile, handing him a plate with a pile of freshly cooked pancakes on it. “Your favourite.” 

 

“Thanks dad.” Jongin says, although his smile is a little limp. 

 

His father gives his shoulder a soft squeeze, and turns to the oven again to make some more pancakes. He gives a look to Youngmi as he passes, and Jongin’s knows they’re talking. About what, he doesn’t know for sure, but he can guess it’s something to do with him. 

 

By tonight, he will be able to that too. He’ll have someone’s every thought racing through his mind. 

 

Jongin manages to eat his pancakes, despite the thick lump in his throat, and he even manages to hold a little conversation with his mother. 

 

“I— can I still come back and visit?” He asks shyly. 

 

Youngmi frowns. “Of course you can, you’re our son!” She laughs. 

 

Jongin grins slightly, looking down. “I just thought if I’m moving out into a new house with my…  _soulmate_ , I didn’t know if I’d still be allowed back here.” 

 

Youngmi reaches over and brushes her son’s fringe out of his eyes for a moment. “Jongin. It doesn’t matter how old you get or how far away you live, you’re always welcome back here. At anytime you like. You can even bring Kyung— er, whoever your soulmate is with you.” 

 

“Anytime?” Jongin clarifies. 

 

“Anytime at all.” Jinho adds. 

 

Jongin looks between his parents then, the memories of the past eighteen years of his life flooding back to him. The lump in his throat grows and his eyes tear up a little. “I-I love you both. So much.” He says hoarsely, fingers shaking as they toy with the tablecloth. 

 

“We love you too Jonginnie.” His parents chorus before they’re pulling him into a hug and pressing him close to their chests. 

 

His mother presses a kiss to the top of Jongin’s head just before they draw away. 

 

Jinho pulls back to chuck Jongin’s chin lightly. “Go on, go and have a shower and get ready.” He says fondly. 

 

“I’ve got all your clothes ironed and ready for you too.” Youngmi adds. 

 

And so with shaky legs Jongin stands and leaves, twisting his fingers as he climbs the stairs. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth but Jongin trains his thoughts on  _it’s ok it’ll be fine it’s ok_ and hopes that it will be enough to get him through. 

 

***

 

Youngmi presses fond kiss to her son’s forehead as she smoothes her hands over his shoulders, checking for the last time that his shirt is crease-free. “Are you ready? Kyungsoo’s here to walk with you.” 

 

Jongin nods and sucks in a breath between his teeth. His father slings an arm arounds his shoulders as they walk to the door as a family and stand on the doorstep. 

 

Kyungsoo looks simply radiant in a crisp blue shirt, hovering awkwardly from foot to foot just by Jongin’s garden gate. The sun shimmers across his skin and his smile, though tiny and a little scared, is beaming and bright. 

 

If Jongin didn’t have such a tight grip on his mother’s arm, his knees would probably buckle from underneath him. 

 

He turns to hug his parents quickly before he’s making his way down the garden path and to Kyungsoo’s side. 

 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo whispers, ruffling his fringe on his forehead. 

 

“Hi.” Jongin replies a little weakly as they begin their walk to the Town Arena, where the ceremony will be held. 

 

Kyungsoo waits until they’re out of sight of Jongin’s house before he asks, “Are you ready?” 

 

“No.” Jongin states, the sound cracking at the end. 

 

Kyungsoo wordlessly slows his step and reaches out his hand, twisting his fingers in between Jongin’s. “Me neither.” He whispers. 

Jongin tries not to flinch _._ All he’s doing is holding Kyungsoo’s hand but it feels like heaven. He’s slightly scared that his palms will be sweaty.

 

They continue their walk in relative silence, huddling close to each other’s sides and giving their fingers light squeezes every now and then for comfort. 

 

The breeze rustles in the trees and Jongin focusses his hearing onto the sound of Kyungsoo’s steady breaths beside him, rather than the roars of the inner city that seem to get louder every step. What he would give just to be sitting down by the river in the peace and quiet with not a care in the world. 

 

“You’ll be fine, you know.” Kyungsoo says, squinting up at Jongin through furrowed brows. 

 

It’s impulsive, reckless and very stupid but Jongin can’t stop himself as he picks his finger up to smooth out the crease between Kyungsoo’s brows. He must be imagining the flush on Kyungsoo’s pretty cheeks. 

 

“I might not be though. I— this is ridiculous.” Jongin pouts to himself. 

 

“We’re all worried. We shouldn’t be, but we are. We have to trust that the faeries know what they’re doing, and that they’ll make us happy. I’m scared of something— definitely, but I can’t let that get in the way.” 

 

“What are you scared of?” Jongin asks.

 

Kyungsoo stares at the floor and blushes, choosing instead to swing their interlinked hands in an attempt at a distraction. 

 

Jongin looks meekly into the distance accepting that Kyungsoo is probably too embarrassed to answer, his voice coming out as a wistful sigh. “I’m scared of something too.” 

 

They’re starting to approach the Town Arena, and the crowds are already flooding in through the doors. 

 

Jongin looks down at Kyungsoo and nearly sobs. This could be the last time they see each other for a while, they could be stuck with their soulmates until things settle down and neither of them know how long that could be. 

 

“I’m just—“ Kyungsoo starts.

 

“—I’m scared because—“ Jongin’s voice immediately overlaps his and he stutters and blushes. 

 

“No you go first.” 

 

“You should.” 

 

“No you started talking first.” 

 

“It’s fine just say.” 

 

“I really think you should go—“

 

“JONGIN! How about we count down from three and then just spit it out, ok?” 

 

 _Say it Jongin,_  he thinks to himself,  _this could be the last time you get the chance to._ “Ok.” 

 

“3,”

 

Jongin gulps. Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly.

 

“2,” 

 

Jongin inhales a deep breath of air, Kyungsoo bites his lip and— 

 

“1.” 

 

 

 

“ _What if it’s not you.”_

 

Jongin gasps. “What did you say?” 

 

“Wait, what?” Kyungsoo blurts. 

 

“You just—“ 

 

“I didn’t know that you—“ 

 

“What?” 

 

Jongin’s heart thuds loudly in his ears. He’s pretty sure if he holds Kyungsoo’s hand any tighter he’ll crush some bones but it’s hard not to when Kyungsoo just said  _that._ “You… I don’t believe it.” Jongin gasps. 

 

Kyungsoo, despite his vividly red cheeks, looks somewhat confident. “Why don’t you believe it? I— I’ve felt drawn to you, hell I’ve been  _in love with you_ for years! Of course I’m scared you won’t be my soulmate.” Kyungsoo looks down at their paired hands again. “I don’t want it to be anyone but you.” 

 

They’ve nearly made it into the throngs of people heading for the ceremony, but Jongin pulls Kyungsoo to a stop before they can be swept into the crowd. “C-can I kiss you? Just this once?” He asks, cringing at how desperate he sounds even to his own ears. 

 

Kyungsoo looks up at him, eyes swirling with emotions, and nods. 

 

Jongin’s throat catches at how small and defenceless Kyungsoo looks, surrounded by all of these people in this huge wide space in this huge vast metropolis. 

 

It takes no effort, almost as if it’s fate, when Jongin cups Kyungsoo’s jaw and swoops down, pressing their lips together sweetly and chastely. 

 

The world seems to slow down to an almost stop as their lips touch. Jongin’s pulse pounds in his ears and the voices of the people around them turn muffled and dull. He nearly moans in delight when Kyungsoo’s hands clutch desperately at the front of his shirt, his ego swelling as the boy emits soft little whimpers. All that from a simple kiss. 

 

Jongin pulls back with a gasp. “Oh my god.” 

 

“Hey Jongin! Kyungsoo! Over here!” 

 

Kyungsoo mutters angrily under his breath as Chanyeol waves them over enthusiastically. A rather green looking Baekhyun stands beside him, with two arms wrapped around one of Chanyeol’s own. 

 

“Can you believe it! It’s today of all days!” Chanyeol booms, apparently ignoring Baekhyun’s rather pained expression beside him. 

 

“No.” Kyungsoo says softly, squeezing into Jongin’s side. 

 

“Me neither.” Jongin whispers, allowing his eyes to trail from the eyelashes brushing Kyungsoo’s cheek to the imposing grey structure of the arena. 

 

Chanyeol squints at them with a frown. “Why are you acting weird? You look red, did you faint or someth—“ 

 

“—LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” The metallic voice echoing from the tannoy makes Kyungsoo startle. 

 

Jongin squeezes his waist for a second. 

 

“If you are here because today is your eighteenth Lunar birthday then please, make your way into the arena now. The process will begin at midday sharply. We regret to inform you that if you are not taking part this year, you will not be permitted access to the arena.” 

 

“I-is this it then? Do we— do we have to go in now?” Baekhyun asks hoarsely. 

 

Jongin permits himself one last detailed look at Kyungsoo before they start to pace towards the entrance, the great doors extending far above their heads. 

 

This is it. 

 

***

 

Inside the arena, it doesn’t look much different to your average sports pitch.

 

The only difference here is the people queuing in long winding paths across the field, and the tables upon tables with neatly dressed administrators sitting at them.  

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please make your way to the correct line depending on your surname. The administrators will register you as present and we will be able to begin.” 

 

Above the desks on the left are large signs with A-H and K-P emblazoned on them. There are two lines for each, about six people wide in places, and it’s certainly intimidating. 

 

“I think Kyungsoo and I have to go round there.” Baekhyun mumbles, pointing to the queue heading for A-H.

 

“I’m with Jongin over here.” Chanyeol hums, pointing at the K-P line. 

 

Jongin doesn’t register what that means until Baekhyun is carefully detaching a limpet-like Kyungsoo from his arm and holding on to him firmly. “Bye.” Kyungsoo whispers, eyes looking dreadfully close to filling with tears. He looks so frightened and it makes Jongin’s heart ache. 

 

Chanyeol slings an arm around Jongin’s shoulders. “Just you and me then Jong.” He says, before leading Jongin over to the line. 

 

Jongin keeps his eyes locked on the side of Kyungsoo’s head until the crowds swallow his tiny figure and he can’t be seen anymore. 

 

Jongin is still anxious, standing on tiptoe and trying to peer over the crowds until Chanyeol smacks him round the back of the head and gives him and odd look. “What’re you looking at?” He asks. 

 

“Nothing, nothing.” Jongin says, before turning his eyes back to the line of people. 

 

A few girls and some guys turn around and look him up and down interestedly, and it makes Jongin’s shirt feel a little too stuffy and he fiddles with his collar. 

 

“Not interested?” Chanyeol murmurs into his ear.

 

“Nah.” Jongin shakes his head and blushes, looking down at his scruffy trainers. He’s always been told he’s handsome, but he’s never quite believed it and always feels a little awkward when put in people’s gaze, except of course for Kyungsoo who is and always has been an exception. 

 

Chanyeol squeezes his shoulders lightly in reassurance and flicks his hand at the watching crowds. 

 

Even though Jongin knows Chanyeol is a dork, if you’re not so acquainted with him sometimes his stature can seem imposing and the gesture is enough to have people shying away. 

 

Jongin feels like he should chastise Chanyeol for scaring people, but he’s grateful for the action and leans a little bit of his weight further into Chanyeol. It frustrates him how weak he feels without Kyungsoo by his side. 

 

Chanyeol smiles gently and holds Jongin up a little, limping him to the front as two spare desks become free. 

 

“What’s your name sir?” A sprightly girl with caramel hair tied in a swishy ponytail asks, looking up at Jongin through heavily mascara lined eyelashes. 

 

“Kim Jongin.”

 

The girl taps away at the laptop beside her then pulls out a few documents from a tray on the desk, scribbling on them quickly and passing them to Jongin. “Please head to docking bay eight, it’s just over there in the corner.” She points to a tunnel that strongly resembles the sort football players walk out of at the start of a game. The dusky grey number 8 painted over the entrance glints a little in the light. “Head straight inside and someone will give you further instructions if necessary. Enjoy your day, all the best!” She pipes and Jongin smiles and bows shyly as he backs away. 

 

Jongin’s completely lost track of Chanyeol, and he staggers a little unevenly across the pitch, heading for the tunnel. 

 

He follows another guy in and hopes he’s managed to do everything right. 

 

There’s another girl sitting at another desk inside the tunnel, and she takes Jongin’s papers, stamps them and then rolls them up into a tube, pushing them up through a tunnel where they disappear with a satisfying  _swish. “_ Congratulations Mr Kim, you are a  _nox.”_

 

She indicates down the corridor and Jongin walks, hating the fact that he feels like he isn’t in control of his legs. His newfound title doesn't really do much for him. 

 

When he reaches the end of the corridor Jongin is mildly blinded by spotlight lamps lining the pathway. This time, a slightly chubby man greets him and points him in the direction of an average looking volcanic grey door. “Mr Kim Jongin?” He clarifies. 

 

“Erm, yes that’s me.” Jongin hums, pointing at himself a little awkwardly. 

 

“Ah, good.” The man says before pulling the door open and ushering Jongin inside. 

 

The room is tiny, Jongin can touch both sides with his palms easily. The walls are made of the same smooth grey material as the door, and Jongin runs his palms over them curiously. There’s a small bench at the back of the room, but Jongin prefers to stand seeing as he’s too wound up about the whole experience to relax. 

 

He’s alone save for a small camera just above the door. 

 

Jongin peers at it and cocks his head. It’s strange… almost like someone is watching him. He jolts a little because the camera seriously looked like it just  _blinked._

 

He shakes his head to rid himself of the feeling and goes pacing around the small  space, wondering how Chanyeol is getting on and thinking mostly about Kyungsoo. 

 

The seconds tick by and Jongin has no idea how long he’s been there for, standing and stepping from one foot to the next. 

 

“Gentlemen!” A voice appears out of nowhere. Jongin jumps, turning round frantically for the source of the sound. He can’t find one, and it leaves him a little shaken. “We’re pleased to announce that you are just moments away from finding your soulmate!” The voice isn’t as loud as the one that had boomed outside the arena, but it’s still pretty deafening when you’re stuck in a confined space. 

 

“Are you all ready?” Thee voice asks cheerfully. 

 

“Yes?” Jongin adds meekly. 

 

“Then we shall begin! It’s very important that for this next part you remain absolutely calm and please  _do not try to fight against it.”_

 

The next thing Jongin knows is that his knees are buckling, his vision is darkening and the last thing he swears he can hear before he blacks out crumpled on the ground is someone screaming his name inside his own head. 

 

***

 

Jongin startles awake suddenly, and he sits bolt upright. 

 

The panic really starts creeping in when he realises he can’t see anything. 

 

His hands come up to clutch his face, desperately trying to feel around for a blindfold or something that could be obstructing his vision. There’s nothing. 

 

“ _Jongin! Oh my god Jongin are you ok?”_

 

Jongin startles. “W-what? Who’s there?” He says, clutching his hands close to him. He’s petrified. 

 

“ _Jongin it’s me, it’s Kyungsoo.”_ The voice says again. 

 

This time Jongin understands. A wave of calm washes over him. Everything is ok. Kyungsoo is his soulmate. Kyungsoo’s thoughts are in his mind. Jongin would leap for joy but he’s terrified that he’ll hurt himself. 

 

“ _Kyungsoo.”_ Jongin thinks this time, getting the idea. “ _Soo, are you ok?”_

 

_“Am I ok? Jongin I’m fine but what about you?”_

 

 _“I can’t— I can’t see anything.”_ Jongin whimpers.  

 

“ _Don’t worry I know what to do.”_ Kyungsoo says. 

 

Jongin can hear him thinking, words rushing through his mind at breakneck speed so fast he can’t keep up with them sometimes. While Kyungsoo does some mental gymnastics (Jongin hardly payed any attention in his classes so much of what Kyungsoo was saying— thinking— made little to no sense) Jongin tries his best to work out his surroundings using his other senses. 

 

He can smell something earthy and damp, and there’s something slightly crunchy under foot. Jongin reaches out his arms either side of him but he can’t feel anything, but he still brings himself to the conclusion that he’s in a forest. 

 

“ _Ah! I’ve got it!”_ Kyungsoo exclaims not a moment later. “ _And yes Jongin, you are in a forest.”_ He teases. 

 

“ _What do I do then?”_ Jongin panics a little. 

 

“ _First things first, you need to breathe. Then you need to wash your eyes out?”_

 

 _“What!?”_ Jongin shrieks. 

 

“ _It’s fine. There’s a river not far from you now. I understand the whole lux and nox thing too, you can’t see, so you’re darkness, I can, so I’m light. I have to guide you to get your sight back.”_

 

Jongin gulps. He feels terribly vulnerable and exposed standing out in the open with no sight. 

 

“ _Jongin? You’re safe… I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ok?”_ Kyungsoo’s voice gently cuts through Jongin’s thoughts, reassuring and calm. 

 

Jongin blushes. It’s kind of embarrassing that Kyungsoo can tell when he’s being a wimp. 

 

“ _I heard that too. You’re not being a wimp.”_ Dammit. 

 

Kyungsoo’s voice— thoughts?— take on a slightly more efficient, authoritative tone. “ _Are you listening Jongin?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“Ok. The path in front of you is clear, but it is slightly sloped, so be careful as you walk. Take baby steps.”_

 

Jongin feels immeasurably stupid, but Kyungsoo is muttering little encouragements as he goes and holding his arms out in front of him seems to steady his balance a little. If he pricks his ears up he can just about hear the running water somewhere. 

 

“ _Ok, stop right there!”_ Kyungsoo shrieks suddenly, and Jongin himself to a halt. 

 

“Sorry, did I do something wrong?” Jongin says out loud, deciding he likes the comfort of being able to vocalise his words. Kyungsoo doesn’t mention it. 

 

“ _No, it’s just you were heading a little too close to a puddle for my liking!”_ Kyungsoo laughs, and even inside Jongin’s head it’s perfect. “ _There’s a tiny little step coming, and then head straight on.”_

 

Jongin does as he’s told, staggering a little as he holds on to what feels like a sturdy tree trunk to balance himself. Once he’s sure his feet are on the flat again, he hears Kyungsoo reassure him again and he holds his arms out. “Am I going the right way?” 

 

“ _Yep, just a few more steps and you’ll be there.”_

 

Jongin can hear the rushing water now, and he nearly sighs in relief. He falls to his knees when he senses the edge of the river and feels around until his fingertips brush the cool stream. “At last,” He sighs, “Soo? What do I do again?” 

 

“ _Wash your eyes out.”_ Kyungsoo instructs and Jongin sets to work. 

 

He scoops up what feels like a handful of water and pushes it against his eye, letting the icy coldness invigorate his slightly sweaty skin as it drips down his face. He blinks as the water hits his eyes and suddenly, he can see sunlight. It’s blotchy and a little hazy at first, but with another rinse the sight in Jongin’s right eye is starting to come back. 

 

Jongin bends down at repeats his actions for his left eye, unable to control the grin spreading across his face as he looks up to the canopy of trees above him. “I can see again!” 

 

***

Kyungsoo grins as he sees Jongin’s smile. 

 

He has no idea where he is, how he got here, or how he’s going to get out, but he has Jongin’s thoughts in his mind and he can see the boy’s beautiful smile so everything’s alright.

 

 _“Aw, Soo.”_ Jongin says, and Kyungsoo curses. Like Jongin, he’s still not accustomed to the fact that the other can hear exactly what he’s saying at all times. 

 

Kyungsoo blushes. “ _Oh hush you.”_ He grouches. 

 

Kyungsoo reaches out to the table in front of him and picks up his bowl of soup, something that had been delivered to him not long before. 

 

“ _Wait, you have food?”_ Kyungsoo hears Jongin whine, “ _Where are you?”_

 

Kyungsoo looks around him and shrugs. “ _No idea. It all just looks grey. I have a bed, a small bathroom and a table with a huge screen. That’s how I can see you. It’s like some fucked up Hunger Games style thing. There’s a little hole thing in the wall though, it sort of looks like a rubbish chute, but instead of rubbish every time it pings open there’s food and drink there for me.”_

 

_“What!? That’s so unfair.”_

 

 _“I can see you pouting from he— wait.”_ A message pops up on Kyungsoo’s screen making him jolt a little. 

 

Guide your souls together. Firstly, lead them to the camp. 

 

“ _Soo? What does it say?”_ Jongin gnaws on his fingernails anxiously, and Kyungsoo is sorely tempted to lean into the screen and knock them away from his hands. 

 

“I have to…” Kyungsoo begins out loud, puzzling over the words. He places his finger on the little touchpad on the desk and slides it around experimentally. There’s no signs of any clearing in the forest, let alone a camp, so Kyungsoo is extremely puzzled. “I have to lead you to a camp, that’s what it says at least. I’m looking for one now but I can’t see anything. Have you got any high ground I can’t see?” 

 

“ _Nope. I’m pretty much surrounded by trees. There’s a bit of a rocky outcrop over here, so I can look there, but it probably won’t give—oh, ouch! Tree root, sorry— won’t give up much.”_

 

Jongin’s thoughts quieten for a while, presumably as he concentrates on getting decent footing and Kyungsoo uses the opportunity to look around the habitat that Jongin has been placed in. It doesn’t look  _too_  dangerous, nothing tropical that could potentially shelter venomous creatures. It doesn’t seem particularly cold either, judging by the way Jongin has been dressed in a black button down shirt and trousers. 

 

Kyungsoo scans the area, looking for any signs of a camp or anywhere Jongin might be safe to stay the night. It does make him a little anxious, thinking about Jongin, all alone out there in the middle of a forest. 

 

“ _Can you see anything?”_ Jongin’s voice pops back into Kyungsoo’s mind in an instant. 

 

It’s at that moment that something catches Kyungsoo’s eye. He was previously admiring the rather impressive mountain cutting the horizon when— Kyungsoo zooms in closer— he sees a plume of smoke. Not the kind created by a large wildfire or anything of concern, more something man made. Something like a campfire. 

 

“ _Jongin! I think I’ve found it!”_ Kyungsoo squints at the screen as much as he can. The camera won’t let him zoom in too much, it only gives a certain range from your soulmate, but Kyungsoo can definitely make out a campsite of sorts. “ _It looks a relative walk away, but I’m pretty sure I can get you there while you’re safe— um, before sundown and things_.” Kyungsoo blusters. He shouldn’t be embarrassed telling Jongin that he’s worried for his safety but Kyungsoo has never been one to part with feelings easily and this is no exception. 

 

“ _Good, I don’t really fancy being stuck out here for hours.”_

 

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin’s arms curl around himself.  _“Is it cold?”_

 

Jongin shrugs a little. “ _It wasn’t just a second ago but now… yeah, it is starting to get a bit chilly. The sun’s gone in I think.”_

 

Kyungsoo flicks his eyes to the monitor again and frowns. There’s a thick blanket of cloud starting to smother the sky as well, it looks like rain will soon be on it’s way. 

 

Jongin really isn’t wearing enough to be staying out if it gets any cooler, so Kyungsoo sits up a little straighter and observes the map carefully. “ _Right then Jongin, let’s get you home safe.”_

 

***

_“She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, bury me till I confess…”_

 

“ _Wait,”_ Jongin thinks as he elegantly leaps over a little cluster of rocks blocking his path. “ _Is that stuck in my head or your head?”_

 

 _“It’s stuck in both our heads Jongin.”_ Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

 

“ _No, no I mean was it stuck in my head first or your head first?”_

 

 _“Probably yours Jongin. I don’t know really.”_ Kyungsoo massages his temples, he’s got a headache coming on, probably caused by a mix of worrying for Jongin and staring at his face on this damned screen for too long. 

 

Jongin, despite the fact he’s feeling a little cool as the evening starts to draw in, is in fairly high spirits. He’d much prefer to be wrapped in Kyungsoo’s arms, but the forest is nothing short of stunning and the open spaces and fresh air brings a lightness to his step. 

 

He probably should be worrying about the possibility of him being lost out here in the forest in the middle of the night if Kyungsoo can’t get him to safety, but Jongin can’t find much to worry about as he skips along the various twisting and turning paths with Kyungsoo’s voice humming along to him in his head. 

 

 _“You’re a beautiful singer, Soo.”_ Jongin says. He can tell Kyungsoo is blushing by the way the boy’s thoughts are stuttered and flapping, and the feeling makes Jongin smile. 

 

“Hey! Jongin!” 

 

Jongin shrieks and jumps about nine feet into the air, clutching his chest as he turns around and comes face to face with none other than Park Chanyeol. “Jesus, Chanyeol you scared the living death out of me.” 

 

Kyungsoo is cackling away madly and Jongin frowns because the  _little shit_ must have seen Chanyeol coming and didn’t think to warn him. 

 

“ _You know I’m terrified of unexpected noises!”_ Jongin whines sharply in his head, trying to hide his grimace as Chanyeol drags him in for a hug. 

 

“ _Um… oops? I forgot… well, I love you?”_

 

The last statement makes Jongin pull back with a cough, cheeks heating up. 

 

“Jongin? You ok, man?” 

 

“Ye-Yeah. Just pleased to see you again I guess.” Jongin mumbles his excuse. “ _It’s a good job I love you too.”_ He thinks to Kyungsoo. 

 

Chanyeol stares at him for a moment, before his face rearranges into understanding. “Oh, Kyungsoo’s making you blush isn’t he?” 

 

“W-what? No— I— Kyungsoo? No I’m not—“ Jongin flounders as Kyungsoo continues to coo mercilessly about how ‘cute’ he’s being. 

 

Chanyeol’s face drops and he looks mildly horrified. “What, Kyungsoo isn’t your soulmate?” 

 

Jongin shakes his head rapidly. “Of course Kyungsoo’s my soulmate!” He yells, positively scandalised. “I just meant that he wasn’t— ok it doesn’t matter.” Jongin flaps his hand desperately to draw Chanyeol away from the topic. 

 

“I’m with Baek you know.” Chanyeol informs, a broad grin spreading across his face. He looks happy and proud, and Jongin can only smile back. 

 

“Good, I take it?” 

 

“Very.” Chanyeol grins back. “So, where’s Kyungsoo got you headed?” Chanyeol indicates the path ahead of them and they both begin to walk. 

 

“A camp, apparently?” Jongin says. Kyungsoo whines at him for sounding so sceptical. 

 

“No way!” Chanyeol exclaims, thumping Jongin on the back. “Me too!” 

 

Kyungsoo grouches jealously and Jongin grins. “That’s good.” Jongin hums to himself, still indulging in Kyungsoo’s grumpiness. “ _I never had you down as the possessive type.”_

 

_“Is it so bad that I get jealous when Chanyeol can hug you and touch you but I can’t?”_

 

“ _Soo, we’ve been apart for less than twenty four hours. But fair enough.”_ Jongin hums, still grinning. 

 

“ _I can see you smiling, idiot. Stop looking so pleased with yourself.”_

 

Chanyeol suddenly groans dramatically, slapping his hand into the side of his face. 

 

Jongin turns a little in panic, fearing that Chanyeol has either hurt himself or that Baekhyun is saying something definitely not PG rated. Fortunately it’s neither. 

 

“Man, I thought you and Kyungsoo were bad before…” 

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin asks, frowning. 

 

“I mean, he’s not even hear and you’ve still got that lovesick grin plastered all over your face. You’re so whipped Jongin, it’s embarrassing.” 

 

Kyungsoo cackles manically in Jongin’s head as he blushes. 

 

Chanyeol mercifully decides to let the conversation drift on to other subjects as he and Jongin hobble along over rocks and swerving trees with assistance from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They must be walking and chatting for some time, because the light has almost completely died and the nip in the air is tenfold more prominent by the time torches and campfire smoke starts to rise before them. 

 

“Ooh! More people!” A voice coos as a relatively exhausted Jongin and Chanyeol stagger their way into the camp. 

 

“Of course there’s more people,” A second, deeper voice chimes in, “Look at the beds, there’s two spare.” 

 

“Well sorry that we don’t all have genius IQ Namjoon.” The first voices mocks again, but when the two other boys appear in sight they’re smiling warmly. 

 

“Hi!” The boy with the deeper voice greets, looking between Jongin and Chanyeol who stand awkwardly at the front of the camp. There are several other guys, about eight in total, all looking up from various beds and seats to eye them curiously. “Welcome to camp! You guys hungry? I’m Kim Namjoon by the way and this doofus—“ He flicks the other boy on the side of the head and he shrieks, “is Jung Hoseok.” 

 

Jongin nods shyly and greets them. “Y-yeah I’m pretty hungry.” His stomach growls in agreement and Namjoon lets out a nice sounding chuckle. 

 

“ _Oh his laugh is_ _nice,_ _is it Kim Jongin?”_

 

_“Yours is nicer.”_

 

_“Ooh, you charmer.”_

 

Namjoon beckons both him and Chanyeol around the other side of the campfire. “These are the two spare beds,” he says, indicating low camp beds with a couple of blankets. “As for food, Mother Junmyeon can sort you out.” He points to another friendly looking guy who appears to be grilling meat over the flames. 

 

The boy tuts and throws a stink eye over his shoulder at Namjoon. He smiles, however, when he sets his sights on Chanyeol and Jongin, waving them over and passing them paper plates laden with meat. “Eat up,” He says, “Rumour has it there’s going to be more long trekking tomorrow.” 

 

Jongin takes the plate gratefully and resists the urge to bolt it down in one go. He’s really  _really_  hungry now he thinks about it. 

 

Someone else is clearly also thinking about it as Kyungsoo chimes in a few seconds later “ _I could do with something to eat too. I’ll bet they’ll send something in a minute. Either way, I’m really tired. I’ll head off for a nap and speak to you later ok?”_

 

 _“Ok. Sleep tight. I’ll miss you while you’re gone.”_ Jongin coos in his mind and feels the delightful squirming in his tummy. 

 

His attention is stolen from Kyungsoo readying himself for sleep by Junmyeon again, who begins  pointing to various boys dotted around the camp. “That’s Jackson over there on the camp bed, and the one next to him on the floor is Mingyu. The three in the corner are Seungcheol, Joshua and Jooheon.” A few of the guys wave and Junmyeon indicates two more boys sleeping around the other side of the fire. “That’s Chan and Jungkook. They’re babies really.” 

 

Jongin nods as he pushes the delicious meat into his mouth, trying not to let the marinade drip down his chin. Really, his mother would be ashamed to know her son has such terrible table manners. “The food is amazing, thank you.” He manages to struggle out between mouthfuls. If he can’t eat properly he might as well put some effort into using the manners his mother taught him. Chanyeol certainly doesn’t look like he’s going to pass comment, his elbows jabbing out furiously as he chomps down the meat like man starved. 

 

When Jongin finishes his food, he nods politely again and meanders his way over to the camp bed he’s been allocated, being careful not to stand on a still-snoozing Chan’s hand. Night has long since fallen over the camp and most of the guys are settling themselves down for the night, their conversations reduced to hushed tones. 

 

The green canvas creaks a little as Jongin sits down on it, kicking his shoes off and finally letting his bones rest. Theres no pillow, but Jongin is too exhausted to care as he folds his hands on his chest and gazes up at the night sky. 

 

It’s crystal clear and the moon is bright, although not quite full yet. Jongin traces his eyes over the thousands of constellations, wondering just how many people are viewing a sight so gorgeous tonight. He wonders what the patterns mean, he wonders what their stories are. Is that perhaps a pair of lovers in an embrace? A faerie, maybe the one that paired he and Kyungsoo, leaping across the sky? Possibly a warrior fighting for his homeland? 

 

“ _The one you’re looking at right now is Orion, the hunter.”_

 

“ _Oh, Kyungsoo! You’re awake!”_

 

 _“Of course I’m awake, idiot.”_ Jongin smiles indulgently at Kyungsoo’s interesting choices of endearments. “ _Once I start listening to your thoughts, I can’t seem to stop. You’re a very interesting young man Mr Kim.”_

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “ _Will you tell me about the stars though, Soo? I’m not interesting enough to know about them.”_ He adds self deprecatingly. 

 

“ _Of course I can…”_ Kyungsoo hums contentedly. “ _Well if you look to your right, you’ll see Pegasus, the leaping horse…”_

 

Jongin snuggles himself down under his blankets and imagines Kyungsoo doing the same, letting the boy’s soft tones wash over him and slowly but surely lull him into a peaceful sleep. 

 

***

Jongin wakes up with a start to sounds of shouting. 

 

The next thing he feels is the sharp sting of rain pattering down on his face, gradually increasing in strength until great fat droplets are hammering onto the forest floor. 

 

“You’re joking!” Namjoon complains from his bed across the other side of the camp, pulling the cover over his head for a little bit of protection. 

 

The beautiful sunshine and clear skies of yesterday have been replaced with dark, heavy clouds and the treetops get pulled by the harsh winds whipping their way through the camp. 

 

It doesn’t take long for all the boys in the camp to be awake and panicked, fumbling around to gather their shoes and belongings as they try and find shelter from the rain. They all wear the same loose clothing as the day before, and it provides little to no protection from the elements.

 

Jongin is never fully functioning when he wakes up on a good day, so he’s even less ready to tackle the situation when it’s bucketing down on his head. He’s saved by Chan, who pulls the collar of his shirt and manages to drag him under a canopy of trees, away from the clearing the camp was situated in. 

 

“ _Jongin! What’s going on?”_ Kyungsoo’s voice sounds in his head. He sounds sleepy, as if he too has woken up. 

 

“ _Urgh, they’ve set water on us.”_ Jongin grumps, shivering in his soaked shirt. He folds his arms grumpily across his chest and nods in lieu of a goodbye to some of the other guys who are already beginning to trek off into the woods, their soulmates already directing them. 

 

Jongin is just about to grouch to Kyungsoo that he’s standing here in the wet, when suddenly the sky splits open with a crack. 

 

Well, it doesn’t literally split, but the immediate flashes of lightning that zig-zag across the sky makes it seem like something of an armageddon. 

 

Jongin lets out a wildly unmanly squeal and latches on to Chan’s arm, the younger boy merely deciding to shrug and grin at Jongin’s cowering figure. “Holy crap I hate thunder, please please please not thund—“ 

 

The rolling of the thunder hits Jongin’s ears before he can even finish his sentence. 

 

“ _Jongin!”_ Kyungsoo’s anxious voice cuts through Jongin’s thoughts again. “ _Jongin please calm down. It’s going to be alright.”_

 

Chan has peeled Jongin off his arm already, and he’s long since disappeared off into the forest. Jongin is left alone. “ _Soo I really really hate thunder ok I can’t do this I can’t be stuck out here in the—“_ He cuts his own sentence off as his chest begins to be racked with sobs. 

 

“ _Jongin please don’t cry— Jongin it’s ok!”_ Kyungsoo’s own voice sounds hoarse with worry. “ _I know… I know how to get you out ok? We’ve nearly done it. I know how to get you out.”_

 

Jongin shuffles himself closer to a thick tree trunk and snuffles, realising he must sound like a stupid baby for crying so easily at thunder. 

 

“ _Kim Jongin you are not a baby so stop it. When I woke up just now I realised that they’ve put a window in my door. I can see out. The door’s locked and I don’t think I’ll be able to open it until you get here, but I can see where I am and I’m pretty sure I’m in the side of the mountain. They sent me another message this morning saying ‘Guide your souls together, bring them to you’ so I’m guessing I have to lead you to me.”_

 

Jongin nods glumly and tries not to startle every time another bout of thunder hits the sky. “ _Just get me out. Please.”_

 

Kyungsoo’s voice picks up the authoritative tone again, and it comforts Jongin to no end. At least Kyungsoo knows what he’s doing.  _“Ok, you’re actually not that far away if you take a direct route. You’re probably going to get absolutely drenched—“_

 

_“—I’m already drenched—“_

 

 _“Thank you for your input Jongin, but will you please_ _listen._ _I don’t really want you staying in the trees, it’s not safe to be in there in a thunder storm, and I want to get you to me as quickly as possible. From where you are now, look to the right of the camp.”_

 

Jongin does so and nods. 

 

“ _See the big wide path? That leads pretty much up to the foot of the mountain.”_

 

Jongin steels himself before he’s jogging out into the rain again, trying to embrace the constant shower that plasters his hair to his head. “ _I hate running.”_ Jongin thinks out grumpily as his sodden shoes squelch with every step. 

 

He can keep up the quick pace for about five minutes, but then his heart starts hammering too much to be comfortable and Jongin slows down to a walk. The mountain is already looming ahead of him (surprisingly, seeing as Jongin has never seen himself as a quick runner) and he’s already soaked to the bone so staying in the rain for more time is unlikely to have an effect. 

 

“ _Is it weird that I miss you?”_ Jongin thinks as he staggers along, already starting to dream of his warm bed and Kyungsoo’s arms. 

 

“ _I swear you were telling me it was weird just yesterday.”_ Kyungsoo deadpans, and Jongin laughs.  _“Although I don’t think it is really, we’re meant to be together— OH MY GOD JONGIN!”_

 

“ _What?”_ Jongin asks, shocked by Kyungsoo’s sudden outburst. 

 

“ _Jongin Jongin Jongin run Jongin run! Run!”_

 

 _“Soo? What on earth is going—?”_ And then Jongin hears it. A whirring sound almost, but stronger and louder. Something similar to a freight train hammering over the horizon. Something booming and roaring and whistling all at once. Jongin gulps and stops in his tracks, turning around slowly with his hands shaking.

 

Tornado. 

 

Well, that escalated quickly. 

 

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice before he’s turning back round again and bolting for the bottom of the mountain, feeling relieved that at least there’s some crude rocky steps and he doesn’t have to climb. 

 

The tornado seems to increase in size by the second, tearing through the forest and whipping up trees as it goes. Jongin keeps telling himself that it isn’t real, it isn’t real, he’s not really in the path of a raging cyclone. Surely, they wouldn’t be that reckless. He does fear though, that if they’ve got the power to steal his sight, they’ve got the power to create  _this._

 

The thunder and lightning escalates and the rain continues to pour to the point that the ground is beginning to flood. 

 

Jongin is glad to be already climbing the mountain, although the rocks are a little slippy and he even falls and cuts his hand at one point. He picks himself up again and tries to sweep the sodden bangs away from his forehead so he can see clearly, blinking his eyelashes to free them of droplets to no avail. 

 

“ _Jongin! Jongin where are you!? They’ve cut off the cameras!”_ Kyungsoo wails suddenly and Jongin can hear the anguish in his voice. 

 

“ _I’m on the side of the mountain Soo, it’s ok it’s ok.”_ Jongin tries his best to comfort. 

 

The tornado has already hit the camp, and Jongin sees the camp beds flying up into the air and being picked up in the spinning abyss. He tries desperately not to think about how close the storm is, knowing it’ll only upset an already distressed Kyungsoo further. 

 

“ _Jongin how far away is the storm? Are you nearly here yet?”_

 

 _“Soo it’s fine the storm is miles away yet, I’ve got plenty of time. I can barely feel the breeze. I’m already half way up the mountain, I can’t be too far away.”_ Jongin grits his teeth as the wind yanks at his hair, nearly blowing his body of the edge of the rocky face.  

 

The terrifying thing is that the larger the tornado gets, the quicker it seems to move. Jongin clings on to the mountain for balance, his knuckles turning white and palms stinging as the cuts on them dig into the rocks. 

 

The sounds of the storm as so deafening that Jongin has a difficult time hearing Kyungsoo, even when the boy is inside his own head. 

 

Panic really starts to set in as Jongin looks over his shoulder to check the progress of the storm. He yells out loud as he sees it approaching, ripping up trees by their roots and starting to pick up rocks from the bottom of the precipice. 

 

As he scrambles round a corner he finally catches sight of Kyungsoo’s door. It takes all of his severely dwindling physical strength to pull him closer as the strength of the wind is already tugging at his heels and trying to pull him into the storm. 

 

Jongin  cowers over on his hands and knees but he uses the final push of his energy to launch himself to his feet and lock his hands over the cold metal handle of Kyungsoo’s door. The wind tickles the back of his shirt and Jongin holds his breath as the door gives a clunk as if unlocking. 

 

Jongin forces it open with all his strength and stumbles inside, desperately hoping he’s finally made it. He has to shoulder barge the door to get it to close against the winds, and at long last the deafening howls fall to silence. 

 

Jongin has no time to react when he suddenly gets an armful of Kyungsoo, the smaller boy throwing himself at Jongin who returns the hug gratefully. Kyungsoo is so warm and soft and Jongin is painfully relieved. 

 

Jongin feels warm dampness on his collarbone as Kyungsoo sobs out, “Oh my god you could have  _died_ out there!” 

 

Jongin himself is too overwhelmed to speak, instead deciding to wrap his arms tightly round Kyungsoo and mutter repetitively in his ear, “I love you I love you I love you so much.” 

 

Kyungsoo wrenches himself off Jongin not a moment later, patting the boy down frantically with feverish hands. “Are you hurt anywhere? Are you safe? Do you need medical help?” 

 

Jongin turns his cut palms up to face to Kyungsoo, sheepishly smiling as the boy yelps in horror. “Honestly Soo, I’ll be fine.” 

 

Kyungsoo merely lets out a distressed little squeak, eyes searching Jongin’s desperately. “But what if you hadn’t been.” 

 

As Jongin looks back into Kyungsoo’s eyes, he finally feels all the dots joining together. This is the human embodiment of the second half of his soul, the one he’s destined to be with and by God, does Jongin love him. It feels like no effort at all for Jongin to pull Kyungsoo in by his waist and attach their lips, blood singing round his body because at last, he’s home. 

 

They’re so busy kissing, so busy immersed in the feeling of each other’s skin that they almost miss the announcement blaring out of seemingly nowhere. “Mr Kim Jongin and Mr Do Kyungsoo! Congratulations, you have completed the soulmate assignment process!” 

 

Jongin grins into Kyungsoo’s temple as they stand in each other’s embrace. 

 

“You will now be transported to your new home, and there will be medical care available to Mr Kim should he need it. Good luck with your future, we wish you all the best. For the next part of the process, please remain calm once again and do not fight. Thank you!” The voice signs off nasally. 

 

This time, just before Jongin’s knees buckle and his vision blacks out, he isn’t scared. He doesn’t hear someone screaming his name inside his head, and he doesn’t fear what will happen to him. 

 

This time, he has the love of his life in his arms, holding him up, and he knows that this is just the beginning of something incredible. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_One Year Later…_

 

 

Jongin blinks himself awake one sunny Saturday morning to find himself with a mouthful of jet black hair. 

 

Kyungsoo is soundly sleeping on his chest, and Jongin is not one to disturb him, so he nuzzles his lips back into the silky locks and inhales deeply before closing his eyes again. 

 

He’s just about to drift back into slumberland when he feels a smile against his collarbone. 

 

Kyungsoo shuffles and yawns sweetly, looking up at Jongin with puffy, disorientated eyes. When they finally focus on his husband (Kyungsoo and Jongin had decided to get married, a still common practice for soulmates) his face widens into a heart shaped grin. 

 

“Good morning gorgeous.” Jongin smiles, leaning forwards to peck Kyungsoo softly on the lips. 

 

“Mm…” Kyungsoo hums. “Morning handsome.” 

 

Kyungsoo flops himself back down on Jongin’s chest, nestling into the crook of his neck. 

 

They lie in silence for a while, even their thoughts quiet in the peace of the morning. There is an indescribable calm that occurs when tangled with one’s soulmate. 

 

“Yerim did well, didn’t she?” Jongin says suddenly, fingers tangling in Kyungsoo hair. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles indulgently and lets his eyes flicker to the beautifully gilded photo on their wall. “Of course she did. Faeries are generally quite good at their jobs. She always was my favourite.” The photo of the faerie glimmers softly in the light, her purple velvet wings looking sleek and soft. 

 

“She’s my favourite too, seeing as she paired us together.” Jongin grins lazily. 

 

“What’s making you so cheesy this morning anyway, my love?” Kyungsoo asks curiously. 

 

Jongin gets a somewhat evil grin on his face. “It’s Sehun’s eighteenth Lunar birthday. He’s going to absolutely shit himself, especially if he’s a  _nox._ Please god tell me he’s a  _nox._ ” 

 

Kyungsoo smacks Jongin lightly on the arm but can't stop the sweet little giggle that escapes his mouth. “You’re so mean to him. Poor boy.” 

 

Jongin laughs, his eyes scrunching up as Kyungsoo gives him a faux angry look. 

 

“I’m serious though, it’ll be scary for him even if he isn’t a  _nox.”_ Kyungsoo reminds Jongin. They don’t really talk about the soulmate ceremony that much, seeing as they were both there, but it occasionally crops up in conversation. 

 

“I suppose.” Jongin hums. He can only really talk from his perspective, and he knows for definite that it was shit scary. 

 

“I’ve never been so frightened in my life.” Kyungsoo whispers to himself and Jongin’s arm instinctively tightens around his waist. “Seeing the love of your life drop to the ground before the whole thing started was just—“ 

 

“Wait, you could see me then?” 

 

“Of course I could! Did you not hear me scream?” 

 

Jongin nods thoughtfully. “I did.” 

 

“And then I had to go through all the trauma of seeing you panic without your sight, seeing you stuck in the thunderstorm and then when they took the cameras away and I knew that tornado was getting closer and closer to you I— yeah. That’s scary. I didn’t even know it was augmented reality.” 

 

Jongin lets out a tiny sound of distress as he thinks about if it were the other way round, if he’d had to see Kyungsoo like that.

 

It doesn’t bare thinking about. 

 

He shakes his head and pulls Kyungsoo closer to him, nuzzling behind his ear. “How about we talk about something more fun… what do you think Sehun’s soulmate is going to be like? I totally vote a pretty boy…” 

 

 

 

And with that, Kyungsoo and Jongin waste away their morning in each other’s arms, with nothing but love in their hearts, love in their words, and love in the thoughts running through their heads. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!!


End file.
